


Waiting For me

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: After Gackt collapses he is rushed to hospital where he quickly passes to the afterlife. As dark as things may seem, there was somebody waiting for him.





	Waiting For me

**Title** : Waiting for me  
**Rating** : PG  
**Band** : Malice Mizer, GacktJOB  
**Pairing:** Gackt X Kami  
**Summary:** Sometimes death is just the begining.  
**Authors Note** : Remember how Gackt was so convinced he was going to die in 2007? Well this fic was inspired by that and Buck-tick's song In heavon.

 

24th December 2007

            The green line on the machine dipped and peaked as it measured Gackt’s heartbeat. The vocalist had fallen into a coma a few hours before and the doctors still hadn’t figured out why. He had been rushed straight to hospital and put in a private room. His bodyguards outside allowing only doctors and hospital staff into the room. It would do no good for Gackt if his fans managed to gain entry. Even lying in a hospital bed, attached to machines, Gackt looked beautiful. So sweet and innocent. He really was a male sleeping beauty. A beep from the heart machine warning the doctors something was up, a quick glance showed that Gackt’s heart beat had slowed to dangerous levels.

            “We’re losing him!” Warned one of the doctors. A nurse started to press on Gackt’s chest, trying to make his heart beat, but it did no good.

            “It’s stopped!” Cried the nurse, as the machine beeped it’s warning again.

            “We need to get it going again, fast!” Warned the doctor and one of the nurses ran off to fetch the equipment.

 

            Gackt’s best friend and guitarist You sat in the waiting room reading a celebrity magazine he had found on the table. He was worried about his friend but the doctors wouldn’t allow him to get near. He hoped the magazine would distract him from worrying but it was doing no good. Chachamaru sat beside him, sipping from a plastic cup of coffee, equally worried and frustrated there was nothing he could do to help. They had been with Gackt when he had collapsed. They had planned on having a party and getting really drunk, just the three off them, but the alcohol hadn’t even been touched.

            You flipped a page and saw a picture of Gackt and Belle. It must have been an old magazine then. “Gackt walks his dog!” read the caption, as if it was a weird thing for a man to be seen publicly walking his own dog. Ok, a man and his bodyguards walking a dog, but still. Was it really such a big deal? Apparently it was. There was a whole paragraph talking about Gackt and Belle.

            “You-San? Chachamaru-san?” Asked the doctor who had been treating Gackt.

            “That’s us.” You confirmed, putting down his magazine. Being minor celebrities themselves the doctor had already recognised them and was only being polite.

            “I’m afraid I have bad news,” The Doctor began. “We did all we could but your friend passed away.”

            “No!” Chachamaru whispered, as tears started to fill his eyes.

            “What do you mean you did all you could!” Cried You furious. This was followed by a stream of verbal abuse about the doctor, the hospital, the unfairness of life in general. The doctor let You scream and shout, it was a common reaction to losing a loved one. Eventually You ran out of steam and collapsed back on his chair, tears running down his face. How could Gackt be dead?

 

            Gackt blinked as the bright light faded. Looking around he was surprised to find himself in a room with several doors that led off in different directions. There was a man sitting behind a desk and Gackt walked up to him.

            “Excuse me,” Gackt began.

            “Do you know where you are?” Asked the man.

            “No, I was just about to ask you that.” Gackt responded confused.

            “What do you remember?” Asked the man gently. Gackt blinked. How did that help him know where he was? Maybe the man was lost too.

            “I was with my friends, Chacha and You. We were going to have a special party, just the three off us. I remember I sent You to get some drinks, I think I collapsed. Everything went black. A dreamless sleep, then I woke up and there was this bright white light and now I’m here.” Gackt said carefully, as he tried to remember exactly what had happened.

            “There’s no easy way to say this,” the man began. “You collapsed and were sent to a hospital. You died of natural causes.”

            “I’m dead?” Gackt asked before stopping to think. “Well I always knew I’d die this year, I almost made it too next year too! Still it can’t be helped.”

            “You’re taking this awfully calm. Maybe you’re in shock.” The man said sympathetically.

            “No, I’m not shocked. Maybe a little surprised and confused, but I was prepared for this.” Gackt explained. “So, what happens next? I’m, guessing you’re the one who controls my fate.”

            “I’m to judge your soul and then offer you the available options.” The man responded.

            “How do you do that?” Gackt asked.

            “Give me your hand.” The man replied and Gackt obeyed. The man seemed trustworthy enough. Shutting his eyes Gackt felt a strange feeling, the man let go moments later.

            “Gackt Camui. Your soul is clean enough to be rewarded in death.” The man declared to a rather surprised Gackt.

            “I’m good?” Gackt asked completely shocked. “But I was a horrible person I…”

            “You made mistakes. All humans do, but your intentions have almost always been pure. You have prayed for forgiveness and God granted it. Now all that remains is for you to choose your reward. Reincarnation or Heaven. Though if you choose Heaven you can always be reincarnated at a later date.” The man announced, sounding pleased. He much preferred the good men to the bad.

            “I don’t know! I wasn’t expecting this,” Gackt announced, as he tried to figure out what to do. “Do you know where Kami is?”

            “Oh! I almost forgot!” The man announced, as he opened a desk drawer and started searching through the files. “He was so determined that I should give you this!” With a flourish the man pulled out a letter. On the front was Gackt name in Kami’s handwriting.

            “From Kami!” Gackt said excited, as he went to open the letter:

“Gackt, I’m sure you’re mad at me and I’m so sorry.” The letter began, tugging on Gackt’s heart strings. He was the one who should be apologising, not Kami. He read through the letter and smiled as he got to the part that made his decision easy.

            “I am waiting in heaven for you. I wasn’t sure which option you would want, but this leaves both doors open. I’d love for you to join me, if you forgive me that is.”

            “I choose heaven.” Gackt said, the moment he had finished Kami’s letter.

            “I thought you might, that’s what he chose.” Smiled the man and pointed to a door that just opened. “Heaven is that way.”

            “Thank you!” Gackt called over his shoulder, as he ran through the door.

 

            Gackt walked through the large white gates, to find himself in a nice suburban type street. Every house was beautifully maintained and most had the doors left open to welcome visitors.

            “Gackt Camui.” Called out a man, who sitting at a desk near the gates.

            “That’s me.” Gackt confirmed, heading towards the man who was obviously there to greet heaven’s new citizens.

            “You need somewhere to stay,” The man replied pulling out a large book. “Let’s see what’s available.”

            “Can’t we do this later? I just want to see Kami.” Gackt complained.

            “Ukyou Kamimura?” The man questioned, flipping through the book. “Here he is.” He announced reading out an address. “Come back when you’re ready to organise your housing.”

            “Sure. How do I get there?” Gackt asked. Listening carefully to the directions.

 

            Gackt walked up the drive and smiled when he saw all the butterflies flying around the front garden. This was definitely the right house. His smile grew even wider when he saw a small brown dog running towards him.

            “Belle!” Gackt cried in delight, picking up his dog. He was delighted to see Belle again. Looking up he saw the man who had been taking care of Belle for him.

            “Kami!” Gackt cried delighted, putting Belle down and running into his old lover’s arms. Tears ran down both men’s faces as they embraced.

            “I’m so sorry.” Gackt whispered, clutching Kami tight against him.

            “No, I’m sorry.” Kami whispered, as he griped his lover. Holding on tightly to each other, the two men cried tears of joy and relief. Kami was crying tears off sadness too, as Gackt’s presence meant Gackt had died.

            “Gackt, will you move in with me?” Kami asked after a few minutes had passed. Both men were still locked in their embrace, neither wanting to part.

            “Of course,” Gackt replied happily. “You know I never stopped loving you. It ripped my heart apart, you being mad at me, and when you died I almost couldn’t cope.”

            “We’re together again now,” Kami reassured him. “Maybe heaven will start to feel like heaven now.”

            “No Mana,” Gackt laughed. “Just the two off us. And Belle.” He finished, as he felt Belle jump up at his leg wanting attention too. Reluctantly he let go off Kami to pick Belle up again. She wagged her tail happily as he felt Kami’s arms around his waist from behind, Kami’s body pressing against his back. He laughed as Kami kissed his neck and tilted his head slightly to give Kami more room. He let out a small moan as Kami’s tongue licked his neck gently. Kami knew all his weaknesses and how to please him most.

            “Come on, let’s go inside,” Kami urged. “There’s so much I want to do to you, that I can’t do here.” Gackt grinned, knowing exactly what Kami meant. 

            “You’re such a bad boy.” Gackt laughed.

            “I have to be, to keep up with you.” Kami responded happily, as the two men headed towards the house to begin there eternally happy life together.

 


End file.
